Escape
by mrandmrsstabler
Summary: A one shot or series of one shots depicting the relationship between Elliot and Olivia beginning with their escape from their abusive environments. This story was requested on the suggestions page by thefallenagela- thanks for posting your idea!
1. Escape

**This Fanfic was pulled from my suggestions page and is dedicated to thefallenagela. Hope you like ;) **

* * *

Olivia was putting a flower in her hair when her mother barged into the bathroom.

"I need you to run to the store and get me another bottle of Belvedere."

"Can it wait? I promised some-

"No it can't wait you stupid twit. I'm all out. Now go to the store and get me some more."

"But I have plans."

"Plans?" Serena scoffed. "The only plans someone would have with you is the nearest exit route."

"No it's true. Elliot from next door...he wants to take me to the movies."

"And what? You think because he smiles real nice at you he has some desperate desire to be with you."

"He likes me mom."

"What's there to like?"

"Well I don't know...but he thinks I'm pretty...he said so himself."

"Pretty? Yeah pretty stupid. Just wait until he starts calling you beautiful then you'll really be in for a surprise!" Serena cackled

"Mom he's not like that! Not every guy in the world is like my father."

Serena tensed up at the mention of her attacker. Olivia's flinched when she felt her mother's hand rise up against her."How dare you talk to me that way you pathetic ingrate!" Serena yelled as she smacked Olivia hard across her face. "You are nothing without me! You're nothing but a filthy rapist's whore! You think that boy will want anything to do with you if he knows the truth, you filthy piece of shit!"

Olivia ran into her room trying to escape Serena's vile words as if she couldn't run faster. That night was supposed to be the best night of her life. The boy from next door asked her out and they had plans to go to the movies together, but now with her mother down her throat her little getaway was officially ruined.

"Olivia get back here!" Serena screamed as she ran after her. She followed her into her room where Olivia was crying against her dresser. "You listen to me when I'm talking to you!" She spat as she tore at Olivia's clothes.

"No mom, don't! Please! I'll go!"

"You want to dress like a slut? You want to spread your legs for him? Is that it?"

"No, no, no!" Olivia cried as the flower fell from her hair. Serena twisted her dark curls between her fingers before dragging her to her bed where a belt was still waiting from last night. Serena took the leather strap and beat her mad across her legs, hitting her more every time she flinched away crying louder than before.

* * *

Elliot paced the living room in his house like a mad man. He'd been wanting to take Olivia on a date for months now and he recently worked up all the courage in the world- that and his dad decided to take a fishing trip so he didn't have to worry about bringing her around that abusive coward. His father was the only thing that stood between him and complete happiness. He wanted to take Olivia everywhere with him, and have her over for dinners and brunches, but he couldn't even do that with the Patrick from across the street.

They were only teenagers but he knew he loved her. And tonight was something special. Tonight was their chance to be more than best friends, it was their first date and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he surprised her with all the things he had planned for them, but she was already ten minutes late and he was beginning to worry. _What if she changed her mind...Does she like me too? Maybe she has a boyfriend and she just doesn't want to tell me...Maybe she forgot. She probably thought I said 8:30. I should call, what if something's gone wrong...no she would call..._

"Eli?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Don't worry about that girl. She probably just has a prior commitment. I'm sure she'll make it up to you."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will. She's crazy about you. I catch her from time to time stealing glances at the house, wondering if you're in it or not."

"Really?"

"Everyday at 3:00. You should have her over more often. I don't know what sparked your interest this weekend."

"Dad's not around."

"Eli-

"Don't you dare take up for him. You know I'm right. I've lost all my friends, the kids at school stare at me, I can't take a piss without wondering if he's behind me. You think I'm gonna bring her here so she can see too? So she can see that we live with a monster and we don't even have the decency to leave the night light's on? No. She means too much to me."

"I wasn't going to take up for him. I was just going to say that I think you guys should hang out more. I could take you out too. We can tell him that you're spending time with me, that way he won't have to know about her. We could go to diners and amusement parks...whatever you like." Bernadette explained. She was hanging on a whim, but she didn't mind. She hadn't seen Elliot this enthused or happy in a long time and she knew that whoever this girl was that her son was falling in love with was good for him.

"Thanks..." Elliot replied suspiciously.

"And quit looking at me like my hand's caught in a cookie jar, and go phone her. I'm sure she's waiting for you to call." Elliot shrugged his shoulders and dialed her number but got the voicemail instead. He sighed before giving up all together and hiding upstairs in his room. He slammed the door behind him, too upset to care how loud it was and rushed over to his window where he could get a perfect view of Olivia's room. All the light's were off but he knew she was in there. Now if only he could find his pile of rocks...

* * *

Serena shut the door behind her leaving Olivia on her bed with her sniffles and tears. Olivia violently shuddered as her mothers words echoed in the back of her head. "I hate you." she said. It wasn't what she said that haunted her, it was how she said it. She was honest with Olivia, honest and sincere and she felt it vibrating within every bone in her body. Her mother truly hated her, and there wasn't a thing she could do to change her mind. No matter what she said or did, no matter how many times she tried to have a relationship with her, even taken the blame for things she hadn't done. It was no use. She was nothing just like her mother said, and now she felt like nothing too.

She was grateful the light's were off so she could emerge herself into the darkness her mother left her in, and she would have had it not been for the constant knock of pebbles on her window. She sniffed and wiped her tears away before dragging herself over to the window trudging her blanket with her. She opened the glass frame and peaked out only to come face to face with Elliot.

"What happened?" he asked as he saw her for the first time. She looked disheveled and upset and he wondered if he had anything to do with it.

"I'm really sorry Elliot but now's not a good time for me to leave the house."

"We don't have to go out you can just stay here with me. I like it when we're together Olivia."

"I'm sorry Elliot...I can't." Olivia sniffled.

"No, come on Liv. Please. All you have to do is climb over. Don't stay then. I just want to talk."

"So talk."

"Liv please..." Elliot begged. Olivia looked back at the door and then back at Elliot.

"Give me five minutes?"

"Take as much time as you need." Olivia nodded and turned back into her room. She locked her door and pushed her dresser up against the frame. She changed her clothes into a pair of regular sweats and climbed over to meet Elliot in his room.

"Hi." Elliot smiled.

"Hi. Look I'm really sorry-

"Don't be. It doesn't matter. I just wanted to see you." Elliot admitted. Olivia felt naked standing in front of him. Like her mother's words, she could also detect the honesty in Elliot's and that scared her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really..." Olivia said. Elliot nodded and laid flat on his back on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"I promised you a movie didn't I?" Olivia nodded. "Then come on. You're missing the previews." Elliot grinned. He pulled Olivia down on the floor next to him so she was staring at the ceiling. He laughed when he heard her gasp.

"How did you do that?"

"My dad got one of those projector machines for christmas." Olivia was impressed. She had never felt a moment as magical as this one. More importantly she had no desire to see it end. Even though she had rarely heard of Indiana Jones she was happy she got to experience it for the first time with Elliot. When the credits finally rolled in she sighed knowing it would all be over in a minute. "It's getting late...you should probably head back soon."

"El...can you just hold me?" Olivia asked without looking him in the eye.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I can do that." Olivia snuggled into his chest finally relaxed when his arms shielded around her.

"She hit me again."

"Was it because of me?" Elliot asked bracing himself for the answer.

"No...she told me that she hated me."

"That's not true. She can't hate you Olivia."

"I think she does El. If you could have the seen the look on her face...the clarity in her voice...it was like for the first time we understood one another."

Elliot was silent for a moment. He tried to calculate his next words carefully. He wanted to come out and say it but he didn't know how. "Olivia...come away with me."

"What?" Olivia questioned as she sat up. She wasn't entirely sure she heard him correctly and if she did what he was saying sounded ridiculous.

"Olivia come on. We've been friends for years...and after tonight I can't live like this anymore. Knowing that you are constantly being put at risk, and that my father could snap at any moment. Don't you see? Our time is running out, sooner or later something awful is going to happen and one of us...one of us won't be here anymore." Olivia frowned at what he was saying. "I figured something out tonight. I love you Olivia and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Elliot you're eighteen what do you know about what you want or the rest of your life?"

"I know that if you're not by my side nothing will ever work." Olivia scoffed and tried to hold back the tears brimming in her ears. She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at her window knowing what waited for her.

"What would we do?"

"We could go to the city. I've saved some money up from working at the car shop. I could get us a place...we could enlist the police force together, like you've always wanted. You don't have to marry me I just...I don't want to live without you. That's all. I'm leaving tonight before he gets back..."

"What about my things?"

"I'll pack them, if you pack mine." Olivia smiled and laugh between her tears.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok."

Elliot leaned in and kissed her on the mouth, obsessed with the saltiness of her tears. It was their first kiss and freedom had never tasted so good. When he broke it off, Olivia's eyes were closed. "Ten minutes."

"Five." Olivia challenged as she suddenly felt the urge to escape it all.

"Five definitely five." Elliot said as he climbed into her room. They grabbed bags and stuffed clothes by the handful inside them. They each exchanged where they hid a load of cash they had earned from working in small jobs and choose to leave behind anything of personal value.

"Ready?" Elliot asked as he climbed back into his room carrying four bags.

"Ready."

They climbed down the fire escape together where Elliot's car was waiting for them. "We'll drive until we reach the city, then it'll be best to get a cab. My mom will report this stolen."

"Good idea detective." Olivia winked as she threw their bags into the trunk. After, she got into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. They sat together for a moment and Elliot could tell that she wasn't ready for this.

"Liv?"

"Hm?" She responded, but she was staring out the window.

"Are you scared."

"No..."she lied."

"Look if you're nervous about this thing you don't have to be. I love you and I'll always be here for you. I"ll always be faithful, and I'll always be loyal. You don't ever have to doubt that Olivia."

"Start the car Elliot." Olivia ordered. She just needed the extra push. She was about to leave her whole life, the only life she ever knew behind to go with the only person in the world she trusted other than herself and to be quite honest, she'd never felt happier. When Elliot rigged the ignition she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. Finally her life was waiting to begin.

* * *

**So as I was writing this I realized this story has a lot of potential. It'd be interesting if this was how their relationship started, especially if they went into the academy together and Elliot somehow got involved with Kathy...and then they each land a job in the 1-6. It would explain a lot of the closer scenes between Liv and Elliot throughout the show and open doors for them to explore their relationship further. Let me know if you think or want me to continue.**


	2. What If

**I wondered why they liked Chinese food so much...and then I watched seven pounds.**

* * *

"So this is it...home sweet home." Elliot mused as he and Olivia stood in the middle of a one room apartment.

"Where's the bed?"

Elliot walked further in and pulled a conspicuous hook on the wall, and then suddenly a bed sprouted out in the middle of the floor.

"Oh."

"Hey, I know it's not the park st. Regis but it could special right? It could be ours..." Elliot promised as he took the groceries from Olivia's hands.

"It is ours."

"For the next, thirty days or something like that." Olivia laughed and for a moment Elliot wanted to lean in and kiss her like he did a few hours ago, but he was afraid of scaring her. He didn't want her to think that he wanted anything from her, even though he did want to be with her. Everything just had to come with time.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"It's right there, next to the door."

"Which is next to the kitchen."

"Right." There was an awkward silence until Elliot offered to get out of her way. "Well I guess I'll unpack."

"Ok. You didn't pack my towels did you?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry. Did you pack mine?"

"First bag, second pocket."

"I'll buy some more."

"Let's get jobs first El." Olivia teased as she took his towel and washcloth.

"So I was thinking," Elliot called out as the water turned on, "We should go to the academy tomorrow. See if they can help us out."

"They'll be helping you out first, I'm gonna work on trying to get a job."

"What? I thought you wanted to be a cop?"

"I'm seventeen El, I can't do anything without my parents' consent."

"Oh, right."

"I figure New York's a big enough city for people not to care how old you are for you to start making money under the table."

"I guess your right. Any place in particular you want to try out?"

"Actually, I was thinking about that Chinese restaurant down the street."

"That'd be kinda cool."

"Yeah." The water turned off. Olivia stepped out of the shower expertly wrapped in her towel. Elliot flinched when he noticed her bruises. "What'd you make?"

"Ramen." Their eyes met unconventionally and Elliot had to grip onto their bowls to contain himself. He was full of anger. He hated that someone so stupid had tainted something so perfect. "You should get some ice for those."

"They'll go away. I can't even feel them anymore."

Elliot nodded discreetly. Unfortunately he was familiar with what she was talking about. "Well you should get dressed and eat. We have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

The first night was quiet. They spoke about the changes they wanted to see in their lives, and how good the freedom felt to finally be on their own. They each wanted to take their turns wearing the blue and then eventually settle down with a family. Neither of them had any serious desires to travel but they did want to experience things they'd never done before, and meet people that didn't live with in a twenty mile radius of their old homes.

"Do you like it here?" Elliot whispered as they lay together in the darkness.

"It's better than home." Olivia whispered back. "Thank you...for everything."

"You don't have to thank me Liv. I would have done it sooner or later, it just so happened that I opted for sooner than later."

"Are you scared?"

"Are you?"

"No...I just...What's going to happen to us? I mean won't people come looking? Maybe not for me, but definitely you. Your mom might have looked the other way El, but I'm sure she's still worried."

"It's like you said, she looked the other way, why should she start seeking me out now?"

"But what about-

"Look Liv, the only thing that matters is whether or not your ok, and well provided for. That's it. As long as we're together we'll figure it out. Try not to think about what abouts and focus more on what ifs."

"What ifs?"

"Yeah. You know...what if we ended up in the same precinct?"

"What if we saved people's lives...and changed them too."

"What if you changed mine?" Olivia looked up at him and tried to study his features for any sign of significance, but it was damn near impossible in the dark. "What if we got a bigger place? Some place nice with lots of windows and a low crime rate." Olivia gave up trying to look at him and just closed her eyes.

"What if I became captain."

"You? What about me?"

"Uh uh Stabler. No way I'm letting you boss me around at work." Elliot chuckled, imagining the sly grin across her face.

"Then what if I became commissioner?"

"What if we became a family?"

"What do you mean?"

"At the precinct...the other detectives, the captain, even the DA. We'd have a new family. The kind that watches your back."

"That would be nice."

"It will be..." Olivia's voice trailed off. Elliot suspected she had fallen asleep. He waited up for her for a few minutes but she was knocked out. He turned on his side and stroked her hair, running his fingers through the soft curls that had formed due to her shower. He wasn't sure what the morning would bring but he prayed to God that she wouldn't wake up regretting anything and he prayed for other things too.

"What if we made our own family...what if we got married...what if you were happy every day...what if you smiled so much that your cheeks would hurt?"

What if, what if, what if...

* * *

**That was short I know, probably going to do one more chapter where they're not detectives quite yet and then jump into the other one shots which will take place during the series. Thanks for the reviews, glad you guys like the story!**


End file.
